


Vibrator

by evak1isak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Controlling Even, Crack, Established Relationship, Evak - Freeform, Evak Smut, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposure, Fingerfucking, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possesive Even, Presents, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vibrators, kin, kinky Even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Even buys Isak a vibrator which he can control so that his boyfriend can have it on all day. Isak, though, didn't expect his friends to find out.





	Vibrator

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I got this idea but oh well, here you have it.

“I’ve bought you a present,” Even said when he entered the living room of the apartment he shared with his boyfriend.

 

Isak was at the table, doing homework, and his face lit up when he heard the word ‘present’. Isak loved presents, but he loved them even more if they came from his boyfriend. 

 

“What is it?” Isak asked with a smile, standing to kiss his boyfriend, who placed his hand on the boy’s hip.

 

“Open it,” Even answered with a smile, handing him a long and narrow box.

 

Isak literally destroyed the paper and opened the box to find a 

 

 

 

_vibrator_.

 

“A vibrator?” He asked, taking it in his hands and observing it from all angles.

 

“Don’t you remember how you mentioned that you wanted one while we were having sex last Saturday?” Even asked as he hugged him from behind, kissing his neck.

 

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you’d take it seriously!” Isak giggled. He wanted to test it out as soon as possible.

 

“But it’s not just any kind of vibrator. There’s an App, from which _I_ can control it,” Even added while biting Isak’s neck. The younger boy moaned, although whether it was due to the bite or to the idea of someone else controlling his vibrator, Even did not know.

 

“Isak, I need you to tell me if you’re okay with that,” Even said in a deep tone.

 

The other boy, still in Even’s arms, turned and looked at him. “Of course I am, I trust you.”

 

“Perfect, then. Now, get on the bed with your legs spread so that we can test it out, I’ll be fetching the lube,” Even said, leaving Isak.

 

Isakhid the vibrator’s package with the instructions in his backpack, then took his jeans off and got on the bed, his knees against his chest. He felt Even’s sticky fingers against his entrance, preparing him for the vibrator. Isak grunted when he felt the tip of his present enter him, but after a few minutes it was inside him, only about a centimeter outside his anus. If he moved, the vibrator touched his sweet spot.

 

“You can put your trousers on,” Even said, and Isak followed suit, but Even activated the vibrator through his phone while Isak put his pajama trousers on and he almost fell to the floor due to the pleasure.

 

“Even,” he sighed, his hands on his knees, which were trembling. Even increased the speed slowly, until the vibrating sound was audible. The pleasure didn’t stop, and Isak could feel tears forming in his eyes.

 

“It works!” Even said, switching it off, and Isak sighed in relief: the pleasure was too overwhelming. “Did you like it?” Even asked while he spooned Isak, who had laid in their bed.

 

“Best present ever,” Isak replied against Even’s neck. “Goodnight, baby.”

 

“Good night, Isak.”

***

 

Isak woke up abruptly, the vibrator moving and hitting his prostate. His dick was aching, and he needed release. “Fuck! Even, what’s going… uh… on?” He asked while he shook his boyfriend. What time was it?

 

“Isak?” A sleepy Even asked, his eyes still closed. “What’s the matter?”

 

Isak’s eyes were inside his skull, “The… the vibrator,” he moaned. He moaned Even’s name over and over again.

 

Even finally rubbed his eyes and woke up, “Oh! I set it as an alarm,” Even said before kissing Isak’s temple. The boy was withering in pleasure while his boyfriend acted as if nothing was happening. “Let me switch it off and we can get ready for school,” Even added while he unlocked his phone. The vibration stopped inside Isak’s ass.

 

“Fuck, Even, I don’t know if that’s the best way to wake up. I have a hard-on now.”

 

Even laughed. “Trust me, it’s great to wake up to your boyfriend’s moans. Come on, we have some lessons to attend!”

 

***

Isak was sure that he walked weirdly when entering the school and that everyone knew that he had a fucking vibrator up his butt. Sometimes he hated how kinky Even was, and how much he liked his kinks.

 

He was in his Maths lessons now, and he could feel the vibrator inside him. None of his friends had noticed, thank God, they all would have laughed at him, he knew that. He was looking out the window, thinking about Even, as usual, when the teacher summoned him. He had to correct an exercise in front of the whole class. With a vibrator in his ass. Great.

 

He got up and approached the blackboard. It was almost nine in the morning, which meant that there were still some more lessons for the break. Isak needed to wank in the bathroom or something. He started writing on the blackboard when he felt it. The damn thing was vibrating inside his ass. He gasped and the chalk fell from his fingers. Again, his legs trembled as the vibrator played with his prostate, and his cheeks reddened.

 

“Isak, are you okay?” The teacher asked, to which Isak nodded, biting his lip.

 

“May I, may I go to the toilet?” He asked, trying not to look like he was having an orgasm in the middle of the lesson.

 

When he was allowed to leave, he went to the bathroom and moaned in pleasure as he leaned his head against the mirror. After what felt like hours, the vibrator stopped. He took his phone out and texted Even.

 

ISAK

what the fuck has just happened with the vibrator??

 

EVEN <3

it’s programmed to vibrate every hour during the school day. i don’t want you to be all needy when i’m not around ;)

 

ISAK

i almost got caught in class!

 

EVEN

what a pity i wasn’t there. see you later, bby

 

He was fucked. He’d have to pretend for a whole day. He was going to kill Even when they got home. Well, he would ride Even to get some relief and then he’d kill him for torturing him this way. He washed his face, hoping that the cold water would help him forget about the vibrator, but it didn’t.

 

Isak stayed for longer and got out of the bathroom. He knew that his teacher wouldn’t let him out the next time he asked to. Since there were only a few minutes left of his Maths lesson, he decided to just go to his Biology lesson. When he entered, Sana was already sitting there.

 

“Hei,” Sana said while he sat on his chair, flipping through her book.

 

“Hi, Sana” Isak replied as he attempted to look ‘normal’. The girl closed the book and looked at him.

 

“Why do you look like you have something up your butt?”

 

Fuck, she was too clever. Isak opened his mouth, ready to reply. He could feel his cheeks getting warmed. “Wh- what?” He stammered. “No!”

 

Sana rose her eyebrows, “Isak, the rest might have not noticed, but I’m not the rest.”

 

Isak sighed, “Ok, fine. I have a… uh… vibrator. Please don’t tell the rest.”

 

“I didn’t know you two were so kinky!” She laughed. “And don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

 

“Oh, please, shut u-“ But Isak didn’t finish his sentence because he felt the vibrator buzz inside his ass. He gripped the table as he swore, placing his head against the table’s surface. He didn’t want Sana to see his orgasm face. Fuck, he couldn’t deny it, it felt _so_ good. The bastard of Even was activating it every four or five seconds, making Isak’s prostate throb.

 

“Does it feel good?” Sana asked, Isak’s head still on the table.

 

“Sana, I do- don’t feel like-“ But the vibration was too much. He didn’t want to talk, he had to focus on not moaning _in class_.

 

“You’d better be quiet during the class, I need to concentrate,” She threatened, although there was a smile showing in her lips.

 

When the vibration stopped, Isak went for his backpack, but he realized that he didn’t have it with him. The idiot had probably left it in his Maths class. He was fucked, both literally and metaphorically. 

 

***

“Baby! How are you?” Even asked Isak as the boy approached during the break. They were at the canteen, and Isak hoped that nobody would realize what was going on. He knew that the smile his boyfriend was giving him was just a normal smile for everyone else, but he knew what it actually hid. Even kissed the top of his head as he hugged him.

 

“Even,” Isak whispered in the boy’s ear, “I need you to fuck me,” he said, harshly. Fuck, he had never wanted Even to dick him down so much until today.

 

Even smiled at him as if he were talking about what he’s having for lunch, “Baby, you’ll have to wait for that.By the way, your friends are coming.” Isak turned around to see Magnus, Jonas and Mahdi approaching them.

 

“Hi, guys,” Isak muttered as Even hugged him from behind and kissed him on the skin of his neck.

 

They all greeted each other and when Jonas sat they all followed suit, Isak pretending that he was okay. Honestly, he would never ever ever again let Even give him a present.

 

“Guys, I need to tell you something,” Magnus said while they were eating. “It’s about this girl I met at a party a-“

 

Mahdi interrupted him, “Bro, we don’t want to imagine you having sex with a girl, even though you actually haven’t had sex with that girl.”

 

They all laughed at Mahdi’s comment, but Isak’s laughter stop when he saw Even unlocking his phone. He was giving him a mischievous smile. He was about to do it, right in front of the whole canteen. Oh, God.

 

Even pretended to be texting someone so that his friends wouldn’t notice, but Isak knew he was about to press the button that would connect the vibrator. And that’s what happened. His prostate was torturing him again, the pleasure running through his spine, causing a short-circuit in his brain. Isak’s hands made a fist and tightened, trying not to fucking moan in front of his friends.

 

“By the way, what happened to you, bro?” Jonas asked his best friend. Isak tried to hide his orgasm. “Eva says that you left your Maths lessons and didn’t come back.” Even was smiling at him, and the vibration stopped.

 

“I– I didn’t feel that well,” Isak explained, to which his friends nodded.

 

“Baby, why didn’t you say anything?” Even asked while he brushed Isak’s nape with his hand, as if comforting him.

 

The boys rolled their eyes, used to the corny stuff Isak and Even said to each other. “Anyways,” Jonas said, looking down the table. “She gave me your backpack.” He took the backpack from the zip and made it land on the table, but the zip opened and Isak knew what he had placed there last night, and he _knew_ that it was about to get out and end on the table for all of his friends to see.

 

And, indeed, it happened: the dildo package ended on the table, with the instructions falling from the small box, completely open.

 

“What is that?” Magnus asked as he grabbed the paper and Isak put his face between his hands, his cheeks going crimson red. “Fy faen, Isak!” Magnus laughed as he read the instructions, but Even was fast and took them from Magnus’ hands. It was too late, though.

 

“Did you buy a fucking vibrator?” Magnus whispered so that nobody could hear them.

 

Isak hid his face, in shame, against Even’s chest. “You know, Magnus,” Even said, “There’s nothing to be ashamed of. Isak just wants to have fun.” He looked down at his boyfriend and kissed his temple. “It’s okay, baby,” Even said.

 

Jonas smacked Magnus on his shoulder and frowned at him. “Yeah, Isak, it’s fine. I mean, I own a cock ring.” The whole table went silent, Magnus trying not to laugh.

 

Isak groaned and looked at his friend, “Jonas, I really appreciate the comment, but I do not want to imagine you with a cock ring on.” Even and Mahdi laughed. “Now just let me go home and pray so that Earth swallows me.” His group of friends laughed at the comment, and Isak had to admit that the situation was quite comical.

 

***

 

Even entered their bedroom with a white towel around his waist, using another one to dry his hair. Isak was on the bed removing the vibrator, moaning every time he moved.

 

“I’m gonna kill you right after you fuck me,” Isak said, turning to look at his boyfriend.

 

Even cocked his eyebrows. “And lose this cock forever? You’d never do that.”

  
Isak gave him a teasing smile. “I don’t need it anymore. I have my own vibrator.”

 

Even smiled at his boyfriend and laid on top of him. “Maybe I shouldn’t give you more gifts,” he said before kissing Isak.

 

Of course, Isak preferred Even to his vibrator, but he was going to put a good use to it. Oh, he was sure of that.


End file.
